


That Was Subtle, Rogers

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky loves it, steve's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Steve didn’t know why he’d let Clint and Nat drag him, Sam, and Bucky to a karaoke bar of all places, but here he was, sitting in a corner booth with Bucky’s leg pressed up against his and Bucky’s hand nervously grabbing his knee under the table.





	That Was Subtle, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 85 million years since I've felt the urge to write, but on this totally average Thursday night while listening to music, I was inspired to write _this_. I blame AccuRadio. 
> 
> I'll link the song in the end note, if anyone wants to listen to it. It's country, because hey, it's what I listen to.

Steve didn’t know why he’d let Clint and Nat drag him, Sam, and Bucky to a karaoke bar of all places, but here he was, sitting in a corner booth with Bucky’s leg pressed up against his and Bucky’s hand nervously grabbing his knee under the table. Bucky was still adjusting to crowds since coming back from Wakanda, because they overwhealmed him greatly. Steve was always right next to him if he needed someone to hide behind, though so far he’d been relatively fine.

 

After the non-Super Soldiers had downed a few rounds, they were a lot less serious than usual, Nat even getting up to sing some karaoke on a dare from Clint. Even drunk, her voice had an eerily beautiful quality to it that Steve could appreciate. When she came back to the booth, she sat down with the smirk she wore when she was planning something on her face.

 

“Why don’t _you_ give it a stab?” Nat suggested, looking directly at Steve with a gleam in her blue eyes. “You’re sober. It’ll be fun,” she shrugged, still smirking. Steve knew there was no way out of it, so he sighed dramatically and discreetly squeezed Bucky’s knee under the table as he stood up.

 

“You’re lucky I like you, Nat,” Steve teased with a roll of his eyes, making his way over to the stage to talk to the person in charge of the karaoke machine. They exchanged a few words before Steve was handed a microphone and sent up on stage, earning more than a few drunken cheers from the patrons. After all, Captain America was about to sing. Drunk or not, people wanted to hear that, which meant they were holding up phones to record his act.

 

“ _I never had no one I could count on, I’ve been let down so many times. I was so tired of hurtin’, so tired of searchin’, ‘til you walked into my life. It was a feelin’ I’d never known, and for the first time, I didn’t feel alone_ ,” Steve sang, earning more drunken cheers and even a few whistles. It didn’t show, but Steve was nervous about doing this. Not performing in front of a crowd, mind you. Singing this _particular_ song to a _particular_ person sitting in that corner booth he’d come from was nerve-wracking for all the right reasons.

 

“ _You’re more than a lover. There could never be another that makes me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over everytime I look at you. I don’t know where I’d be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense, you’re my best friend, you’re my best friend,_ ” he continued, locking eyes with that one specific person from across the room, the faintest of adoring smiles on his face.

 

“ _You stand by me, you believe in me like no one ever has. When my world goes crazy, you’re right there to save me. You make me see how much I have,_ _and I still tremble when we touch, and oh, the look in your eyes when we make love,_ ” he sang, feeling more and more confident as the person he was singing to realized what was going on and smiled slightly as they met Steve’s eyes. Steve’s own smile grew when the person smiled back, a look of pure adoration in his baby blue eyes.

 

“ _You’re more than a lover. There could never be another that makes me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over everytime I look at you. I don’t know where I’d be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense, you’re my best friend, you’re my best friend. You’re more than a lover. There could never be another that makes me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over everytime I look at you. I don’t know where I’d be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense, you’re my best friend, you’re my best friend,_ ” Steve finished, the music slowly fading out. He stayed on stage a few moments as people applauded and cheered before returning to his spot next to Bucky, whose hand went right back to Steve’s leg as he leaned against Steve’s side.

 

“Subtle,” was the first thing anyone said when Steve sat down, and it was delivered in the form of an amused snort by Clint and Nat in unison.

 

“Prepare for a paprazzi ambush, Rogers,” Nat warned, still clearly amused. “Because there’s no way in _Hell_ you can deny that wasn’t directed at someone in particular.”

 

“Yeah, you looked like a lovesick idiot buddy,” Clint nodded in agreement. “Don’t get us wrong, it was adorable, but that’s because we’re the only people in the bar that know who you were singing to. Internet’s going to go crazy trying to figure out who you were singing to, and it won’t be pretty.”

 

Bucky let out a small huff directed at Clint, leaning more on Steve’s side and grabbing his hand under the table as opposed to his leg. Clint’s only response was a raised eyebrow and a chuckle, no words.

 

“I hate to agree with Barton, but he’s right,” Sam chuckled. “Are you sure you’re ready for that line of questioning?” he asked, genuinely concerned for his friends. “If you tell the truth, that’ll drag Bucky down with you, and he hasn’t been back all that long,” he pointed out.

 

“It’s been 85 years,” Steve said simply, which got a snort from Bucky at how direct it was. “There’s no reason to hide anything anymore. We aren’t in the 40s anymore.”

 

Bucky looked up at Steve with a faint smile, shifting his position so he could press a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. “You’re a dork,” he muttered against his cheekbone, making Steve chuckle.

 

“I’m _your_ dork,” Steve reminded him with a chuckle, sneaking his arm around Bucky’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Best Friend- Tim McGraw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRJ0lpu6XaU)


End file.
